Weezing
/ |dexhoenn=109 |dexunova= |evofrom=Koffing |gen=Generation I |species=Poison Gas Pokémon |type=Poison |imheight=3'11" |metheight=1.2 m |imweight=20.9 lbs. |metweight=9.5 kg |ability=Levitate |color=Purple |male=50 |egg1=Amorphous |body=11 |evo= }} Weezing (Japanese: マタドガス Matadogasu) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology Weezing is a Poison Gas Pokémon. It is a two-headed, purple Pokémon. They often have gases around them because they are so toxic. The biggest head has a skull and crossbones on its chest. The mid-sized head only has a circle. Apparently, they can also have three heads according to the DPP Pokédex, possibly a deformed conjoined circle between the two. Evolution Weezing is the evolved form of Koffing as of level 35. Game info Game locations |redblue=Pokémon Mansion |rbrarity=Uncommon (Red) Rare (Blue) |yellow=Trade |yrarity=None |goldsilver=Evolve Koffing |gsrarity=None |crystal=Burned Tower basement |crarity=Rare |rubysapphire=Evolve Koffing |rsrarity=None |emerald=Evolve Koffing |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Pokémon Mansion (FireRed Only) |frlgrarity=Rare |diamondpearl=Route 227, Stark Mountain |dprarity=Uncommon |platinum=Stark Mountain |ptrarity=Rare |heartgoldsoulsilver=Safari Zone |hgssrarity=Uncommon |blackwhite=Poké Transfer, Dream World |bwrarity=None |xy=Transfer |xyrarity=None }} Pokédex entries |gen=I |redblue=Where two kinds of poison gases meet, two Koffings can fuse into a Weezing over many years. |yellow=It lives and grows by absorbing dust, germs, and poison gases that are contained in toxic waste and garbage. |gold=If one of the two Koffings inflates, the other one deflates. It constantly mixes its poisonous gases. |silver=Top-grade perfume is made using its internal poison gases by diluting them to the highest level. |crystal=When it inhales poisonous gases from garbage, its body expands, and its insides smell much worse. |ruby=Weezing loves the gases given off by rotted kitchen garbage. This Pokémon will find a dirty, unkept house and make it its home. At night, when the people in the house are asleep, it will go through the trash. |sapphire=Weezing alternately shrinks and inflates its twin bodies to mix together toxic gases inside. The more the gases are mixed, the more powerful the toxins become. The Pokémon also becomes more putrid. |emerald=By diluting its toxic gases with a special process, the highest grade of perfume can be extracted. To Weezing, gases emanating from garbage are the ultimate feast. |firered=Very rarely, a sudden mutation can result in two small Koffing twins becoming conjoined as a Weezing. |leafgreen=Where two kinds of poison gases meet, two Koffings can fuse into a Weezing over many years. |diamond=It grows by feeding on gases released by garbage. Though very rare, triplets have been found. |pearl=It grows by feeding on gases released by garbage. Though very rare, triplets have been found. |platinum=It grows by feeding on gases released by garbage. Though very rare, triplets have been found. |heartgold=If one of the two Koffings inflates, the other one deflates. It constantly mixes its poisonous gases. |soulsilver=Top-grade perfume is made using its internal poison gases by diluting them to the highest level. |black=It grows by feeding on gases released by garbage. Though very rare, triplets have been found. |white=It grows by feeding on gases released by garbage. Though very rare, triplets have been found. |black 2=It grows by feeding on gases released by garbage. Though very rare, triplets have been found. |white 2=It grows by feeding on gases released by garbage. Though very rare, triplets have been found. |x=If one of the twin Koffing inflates, the other one deflates. It constantly mixes its poisonous gases. |y=Very rarely, a sudden mutation can result in two small Koffing twins becoming conjoined as a Weezing.}} Trivia *The name "Weezing" is a homophone for "wheezing." Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon